History Comes to Life
by ASmolHam
Summary: Who would've thought that going to see Hamilton would be something even greater. That's what we thought. My friend Maps' and I have been joined by some small companions for my birthday trip, the Hamilton characters. This is going to be one crazy journey, if you can really call it that. For fan girls like us it's a dream come true!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am hardcore into Hamilton and already have tickets for my birthday! I really can't wait so here is a story of a fantasy I have sometimes. Don't judge me. Also I know you haven't seen me in a long time. Accept this as an apology. Please. Also you'll see that I changed my name from NinjagoGirl4773 to ASmolHam. I don't own Hamilton! It belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda(bless that Linnamon roll).**

* * *

 _My POV:_

"So are you excited to see Hamilton tomorrow?" Maps asked.

"Yep! It's better than having a sweet sixteen. Still a little sad that it won't be the original cast tho. A main concern is if the new Lafayette can rap 'Guns n' Ships' as fast as Daveed. I'm excited to see Jorden Fisher as John Laurens though." I replied.

"Yeah. Just imagine that it's a whole miracle, twist, or something, and the original cast was doing the show tomorrow." Maps fantasized. I simply looked over at her and chuckled. Maps wasn't my friend's real name, it was the same as mine. Hannah. I called her Hannah sometimes but she wants to try and get me used to calling her by her nickname. Don't ask me where it came from. She's 18 but about an inch or two shorter than me. She has glasses and black hair.

As I kind of already said my name is Hannah and tomorrow is my 16th birthday. Maps and I have tickets for my all-time favorite musical, Hamilton! I have been wanting to see it for a while. I was honestly really upset when I found out that the original cast had left the production but there was nothing I could do about it. I just felt more connected to the original cast. They were the ones in all of the fan art. I wanted to meet them. Not just the cast, the characters themselves. However that was kind impossible.

"Girls! Go to bed!" My mom shouted from the floor above us.

"Okay! G'night!" I replied. I got up and turned off the lamp, then carefully making my way to the futon I was sleeping on.

"G'night fam." I whispered.

"Night." Maps whispered back. I had closed my eyes and drifted.

9:47 a.m.

I was then jolted awake by the sound of something hitting the floor upstairs and shouting...male shouting. And...Hannah?!

I got out of bed and grabbed the katana I kept close by, unsheathing it as fast as I could. I made a run upstairs. If there was someone in the house I wasn't letting them hurt one of my best friends! I rounded the corner to enter the kitchen, the sound source.

"Alright you SOB's what the hell do ya think you're doin' 'ere?!" I commanded. Then my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. There were plastic condiment jars all over the floor, contents spilled. That's not the strange part however.

In Maps' hands were...chibi... people?

"Oh...hi Hannah. Uh...happy birthday?" I pinched my arm to make sure this was a dream. Nope...ow.

"I- just- nani ga fukka(1)?!" I shouted.

"I don't know! I just came up here to get water and I found them. Take a look at who they are." Maps explained as she put the one in her hand back on the island. I sheathed the katana and let it lean against the wall. I did in fact get a closer look at them...holy shit.

It was some of the Hamilton characters. Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr, Phillip Hamilton, George Washington, Eliza Hamilton, Angelica Schuyler, and Peggy Schuyler. This wasn't a dream, I had the mark to prove it!

"Mom must have gone to feed the horses already so we can get this cleaned up and hopefully the situation assessed. I'm going to go get dressed." I said before I left for the third floor.

 _Maps' POV:_

"She seems very calm about about this." Burr assessed.

"Give her a moment." I replied with a smirk. Seconds later I heard Hannah squeal with excitement. "There it is."

"What was that?" Eliza asked.

"That is the sound of a very excited fan girl." I chuckled.

 _My POV:_

I wracked my closet with excitement with 'You'll be Back' playing not too loudly on my portable speaker. They were real! And in my house!

"You say our love is draining and you can't go ooooooooon!" I sang while taking my gray 'I am not throwin' away my Shot' sweatshirt and slipping it over my Hamilton t-shirt. It wasn't not obvious that I was in love right now!

I left my closet and went to brush my teeth and hair as my playlist went to play 'The Schuyler Sisters'. Soon enough the process of getting ready was done. And I was heading back downstairs.

"So how was your squee session?" Maps mocked.

"Oh hahaha shut up." I snapped back in a joking manner. I was happy to see the kitchen straightened up. "Nice job. Maps go get dressed."

"Ugh fine mom." She groaned as she set down the wet rag she was using to clean.

"Are you two always like this?" Jefferson asked as he was working on another stain with a piece of paper towel.

"Yeah, kinda." I answered as I continued wiping off some older stains. "We don't see each other a lot so we try to be as sisterly as we can, even if we aren't related. But I wanna know something. How are here? What happened to you last?" Alexander stepped forward. Oh my Doitsu it's like having a chibi Lin-Manuel Miranda!

"I remember reuniting with everyone on the other side, one by one. Then everything went black. We all woke up here. Then your friend saw us and pinched herself like you did." Hamilton explained.

"Then she starting freaking out and we were trying to calm her down. Which is when you came up with that sword." Phillip finished. I looked over to the katana resting on the wall.

"Well, at least it wasn't an intruder. I just wonder how we'll explain this to my mom." I sighed. As if on que I heard the front door open.

My mom was home.

* * *

 **(1). What the fuck in Japanese**

 **So here is chapter one! I really hope you guys enjoyed that! I will be focusing on this story and updating it whenever I can! Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fam! Here's chapter 2! From here on out it will be officially my POV unless I say so. I will mention if it's mine when I end the POV of anther person and it goes back to me. Also I am now going to italicized I'm going to start calling the founding fathers by their first names. Anyway, enjoy the story! I don't own _Hamilton_ it belongs to Lin-Manuel Miranda.**

* * *

"Girls I'm home!"

"Oh shit. Okay Hannah, deep breaths. You can do this. Hope and pray she doesn't freak out." I mumble to myself. I breathed, slowly but focused on doing so. I made my way to the top of the staircase "Mom there is something we need to talk about." I saw her face appear from the corner,(A/N:If your wondering what my staircase looks like, its a large square step, make a 90 degree turn, go up, another 90 turn, go up. That's just the first floor-second floor steps. Second-third floor stairs are the same except for the large square step at the beginning. Just thought I'd put that there and think 'Dem some weird steps you got there'.)her brown eyes filled with concern.

"Is something wrong, dear?" She asked as she came up. I took another breath.

"There are some er, people I want you to meet." I stammered. I turned to look into the kitchen and whisper-shouted. "Look presentable." My mom raised an eyebrow.

"Hannah," she made her way up to the top of the stairs just as Maps came down, groomed and dressed. She wore a red knit cardigan over a white and black collar blouse, a grey casual flare mini skirt, black knee socks, and grey converse(You can find this on her Polyvore- eggsy-stronzo)"what are you-". She had made it to the kitchen, mouth agape.

"Um, surprise?" I chuckled nervously. _'Please don't scream, please don't scream!'_

"I- girls who are- what are-" I took her hand.

"Believe me mom, we were surprised too. Now, I want to introduce you to some of history's most amazing people. Or rather, I'll let them introduce themselves." I explained.

"Greetings ma'am. I am George Washington."

"Aaron Burr, ma'am."

"Thomas Jefferson, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello. I am Phillip Hamilton, pleasure to make your aquaintance."

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, Phillip's father

"Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, Phillip's mother. It's very nice to meet you. Feel free to call me Eliza."

"I am Angelica Schuyler, Eliza's sister. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Peggy Schuyler, sister of Angelica and Eliza. Pleased to meet you."

My mom simply stood there in silence until a placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Sorry. Um, well hello there. I'm Fern, Hannah's mother. It's nice to meet all of you." She said, still a bit nervous.

"So, what now? We can't leave him here while we're out?" I ask as I took out the milk from the fridge.

"Out?" George asked. I nodded.

"We're going to New York to see a very special and amazing musical on Broadway for my birthday. That musical," I snatched up a measuring cup and poured milk into it. "is called _Hamilton_." I put the measuring cup into the microwave, setting the time for a minute and 55 seconds.

"Wait? A show in my name?" Alexander asked.

"Yep! It's practically a cult phenomenon!" Maps commented.

"Hang on, I'll get your laptop fam!" She began to run upstairs.

"Thanks!" I shouted

* _Beep beep beep_ *

The sound of the microwave startled the chibi's. I opened the microwave door to make it stop

"What was that?!" Aaron asked.

"A microwave, a piece of modern technology. You'll be seeing a lot of that now that you're here." I explained. As I took the steaming measuring cup out Maps came down with my computer, proceeding to place it on a cleared part of the island.

"Thanks! You finish the hot chocolate, Im'ma change out of this because I think I'll be too hot in this." I said, tugging on my sweatshirt. "BRB." I went back upstairs, feeling my dirty blond hair bouncing against my back as I bounced up each step.

 _Maps' POV_

"You two are taking this much better than I thought considering how in love with this musical you girls are." Fern commented. I laughed as I took a packet cocoa powder out of the cupboard.

"Her better than me. I screamed until they calmed me down and Hannah just squeed." I replied as I poured the packet into the steaming milk, then proceeding to stir it.

"So, what exactly is _Hamilton_ And what year is it?" Peggy asked. I took out two take-out coffee coffee cups and poured the steaming beverage as equally as possible.

"Answering the second question first, the year is 2017." I answered as I typed _Hamilton_ into the Google search bar.

"Wait, that's 200 years in the future if my math is right! Has it really been that long?" Angelica gasped.

"Indeed it has mes petits amis." Hannah said as she came back downstairs. Hannah had come back downstairs, now wearing her black and gold 'I am not throwing away my Shot' t-shirt, denim shorts with a scarf attached, black ankle length leggings, gold converse, and lock bracelet(find this on my Polyvore- asmolham). Her hair was in a loose side ponytail. Attached to her shirt was a 'Happy Birthday' pin with a 16 on it.

 _My POV_

"Indeed it has mes petit amis." I said as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I stretched my arms upwards. "This feels much better." I made my way to the kitchen and took a sip of hot chocolate which was miraculously still hot somehow.

"Anyway, Hamilton is a musical that first premiered two years ago, in 2015, by a man named Lin-Manuel Miranda. He is also the one who plays Alexander in the play. Well he used to. He left the show last year and the rest of the original cast soon followed." Maps explained. I felt a bit of sadness inside of me at that comment.

"That isn't important though. The musical itself is about Alexander and the legacy that he left behind. Lin had read a biography on your life and was inspired to turn it into a play. Now it's one of the most successful Broadway shows of this generation." I explained.

"Wow, you must have seats really close to the stage if you love the show so much." Eliza commented. I shook my head.

"No, sadly we don't. I would love to be up front though." I replied.

"Hannah could you me a favor and check the spice cabinet?" My mom asked. "I need you to see how much cinnamon I have for a recipe." I raised my eyebrow but obliged none the less. I bent down to access it. When I opened it however I saw a white envelope with ' _Happy Birthday'_ written on it. Also, she had a full cinnamon shaker. I took out the envelope and opened it. Two pieces of paper folded within each other. I took out the papers and unfolded them. I almost dropped them, tears of joy forming in my eyes.

"Hannah?" Maps asked concerned. She took a look at the paper and gasped excitedly. I threw the paper on the island and hugged my mom tightly, Maps soon joining in.

"Happy Birthday dear." My mom cooed.

"Thank you mom!" I cried happily. The chibis were all taking a look at the paper.

"By the excitement I guess these are front-row seats?" Thomas questioned. I turned to him and nodded, tears still in my eyes.

"But how?! What about our other tickets?" I asked with excitement.

"Someone at work had them but they ended up not being able to go so they gave them to me because they knew that you loved this show so much. I sold the tickets for the price we bought them." My mom replied. "However, it's still something to wonder of what we do about them while you're at the show?"

"I think we should bring them with us." Maps commented before taking a sip of hot chocolate. My mom and I both looked at her. "What? It's either that or risk one of them somehow burning down the house." She had a point. I didn't want any of them to get into trouble or getting hurt. Or burning down the house. It's a townhouse so it's connected to other townhouses and I have very important anime merch and autographs in here. Plus our birds and rabbits.

"I agree. Mom, what do you think?" I asked.

"I guess, as long as you can keep them hidden it's okay," My mom replied. "but how will you talk to them without it being too obvious and keeping them out of sight?"

"Good point. I don't really want people looking at me like I'm more crazy than I already am... wait I got just the solution!" I cheered before I ran upstairs... again. I got to my room and opened up a bin on the shelf next to my bed and pulled out a white box. I put the bin away and ran back downstairs. I saw Maps pouring hot chocolate into small medicine cups for the chibis to drink. She was also eating an uncooked poptart. I held up the box in one and and waved it. "Ta-da!"

"What's that?" Maps asked. I placed the box on the island and opened it, revealing two black ear pieces.

"Security head sets! Small but they work amazing!" I said as I took them out. I put one in bud in my ear and placed the other next to the chibis, who all were both observing the strange piece of tech placed before them and enjoying the hot chocolate. I backed away into the farthest part of the living room and pressed the button on the ear piece and whispered into it. "Can you hear me?" The chibis jumped in surprise. "Sorry, but don't worry I'll explain how it works later. Respond by holding down the lack button on the ear piece. Whisper and I'll reply to what you said out loud." I released the button on my end. From where I could see it was Washing who took the lead and pressed the button.

"Loud and clear ma'am."George replied through the ear piece. I chuckled.

"No need to call me ma'am. Just Hannah is fine." I said just as my stomach growled, making me blush.

"You girls take our new guests and wait downstairs, I'll make breakfast." My mom said. Maps and I nodded. I draped the second headset around my neck. I took Alexander, Philip, Peggy, and Aaron in my arms while Maps took Eliza, Angelica, Thomas, and George and we went downstairs. We walked straight until we entered my woman cave. The walls were adorned with four posters. One of the 'Hamilton' logo, the second was a painting of the Schuyler Sisters, third was Hetalia, and the fourth was some cute Vikturi. There was also a Rin Okumura figurine, APH Germany figurine, and Sebstian Michaelis figurine. There's a blue sofa in front of a large window and a table in front of the sofa. Against the wall was my keyboard and piano stool. Opposite the sofa was was a flat screen attached to the wall. Under it was a shelf which held my Wii U, the before mentioned figurines, all my current Wii U games, and dvds.

"Welcome to The Woman Cave." I said casually. I went over to the sofa and placed the characters on on one of the throw pillows and Maps with the other pillow. "This is where I come to chill unless I go to my room." I stand up and picked up the Wii U control, pressing the button to turn it on. I then pressed the power button on the side of the TV to turn that on as well.

"You introduce I explain?" Maps smirked.

"Hai!"(1) I replied. I pointed to the TV behind me. "A TV."

"A device of various sizes that displays moving pictures with sound." I pointed to the currently turned off light above our heads, as the slightly opened window gave us enough light.

"Ceiling light."

"Powered by different kinds of bulbs depending on the kind of lamp or light, with the bulb originally invented by Thomas Edison back in 1879." I pointed to the Wii U console and control.

"The Nintendo Wii U."

"A device that allows digital games to be played along with watching videos and going on the internet, the information super highway. The large black rectangular object on the shelf is the main console and the object Hannah is holding is it's control. Production of it has ceased because it's kind of a stupid console and has been pushed aside by the Nintendo Switch. Oh and Nintendo is a large company in Japan that produces pretty much all of the electronics that we have." I pointed to my keyboard but stopped short when I noticed that Philip had somehow gotten on my keyboard and was pressing the different keys, looking confused as to why there was no sound.

"Philip how the heck did you get on there?! And how did none of us notice? Like, boi that is some movie plot hole stuff right there." I asked.

"Philip what are you doing?!" Eliza demanded.

"And again how on Earth did you get up there?" Alexander demanded.

"I jumped onto the seat and onto here." Philip explained. "It just brought back a few memories, but there's no sound coming out of it?" He pressed a b flat, no sound.

"Okay first of all, from the top of the stool to the top of the keyboard is about a foot or foot and a half tall jump." I stated as I sat down on the stool. "Second, there's no sound because it's not turned on. Jump onto my shoulder, I'll show you."

"Jump?" Philip asked.

"Yeah. If you were able to jump onto the keyboard from the stool that means your chibi transformation gave you more jumping ability. Don't worry, I won't let you fall. I promise." I instructed. Philip took a breath, and then jumped. Eliza shut her eyes. Philip reached out and grabbed onto the fabric of my shirt, landing on my shoulder on his stomach. "Are you okay Philip?"

"I'm fine. Mom, you can look now." Philip responded. Eliza indeed opened her eyes and sighed relieved. With Philip now sitting on my shoulder I turned on the keyboard and began my five-finger warm up. Philip was entranced by the sounds. Then I started playing.

* * *

 **Hai- Yes(Japanese)**

 **Okay that's the end of chapter 2! This was the longest one but I will start working on chapter 3 soon. It's past 3 a.m. when I finished this. I don't sleep I am the right. I already have plans for the next two chapters. So for now I'll see you guys soon! Be sure to leave a review. Feel free to ask me any questions.**


End file.
